EBF: Supersoldiers
by jedimastaw
Summary: 5 years after the events of EBF: Reality Ensures, the systems that have kept the team in a sort of stasis have began to malfunction, and a glitch becomes the gateway out. This is my first fanfic, so don't go hard on me! Also, I have an EBF forum if you would like to see it.


EBF fanfic, continuation of SomaSam's fanfic. It is my first fanfic so don't go too hard on me please!

Chapter 1 begins with a 3rd person viewpoint centered on Anna.

Chapter 1: DANGER! DANGER!

Anna trudged through the DANGER room, wondering what she would see.

"Are you feeling bad about this? I know I am." Natalie called out.

"Well, whatever we find, maybe we'll get some loot!" Matt replied.

"What is it with you and treasure?" Lance snapped.

And then…

Ambush.

A massive block of random data rose in front of them. Anna caught snippets such as 'SEGMENTATION FAULT – CORE DUMPED' and '0x00EF4'.

"Holy crap, what is that thing?" Lance yelled.

And then Anna made the most radical and insane decision ever.

She jumped in.

A huge ball of energy appeared inside the thing. There was a flash of light and when it faded, Anna found herself in a pod, with the same weaponry and equipment she originally had. Unfortunately, she felt woozy beyond belief and saw the pod looked unsettlingly like a type of prison chamber. She was an expert at reading backward, and she could read on the blue, glowing display:

System Error! System Error! Shutting down 'Project EBF' permanently. Preparing to terminate immersion of subjects 1, 2, and 4. Subject 5's pod has undergone a serious system error. Deactivating coma-inducing electromagnets now.

Anna began to come to her senses and realize she had a mind-control helmet on and that she was strapped to the inside of the pod. She heard Natalie fretting. On the other four pods it said:

Pod 1: 'WARNING: SYSTEM ERROR DETECTED' was written in huge, black letters on the white backlight. 'PREPARING TO DEACTIVATE COMA ELECTROMAGNETS. WARN# I# %NG!*%^ (* %^*& (#_Matt. My son. Attach the other helmet and find your past. Do it for me.'

Pod 2: Error: 0xE004. Contact system administrator. Now resetting all systems to time of manufacture. Natz, try the reset button if it doesn't work.

Pod 3: This pod is currently deactivated. For help on Project EBF, please contact Director James A. McGuffin at ebfsubjects1245 at Gmail. Thank you for your cooperation.

Pod 4: Serious error! Now restarting all systems! Oh, and Lance, if you can see this, the Nazis are trying to kill us. They may have killed me. Hook up the second helmet to regain your memory, and then the pod will unlock. Good luck… my son.

_Wait, I'm his son?!_ Lance thought. _I can't believe some nutty programmer sired me, the master of guns! I wonder how the rest of my friends are doing…_

Not so well. Natalie was starting to scream, Matt had already broken his bonds, and Anna was about to rage explode. His mind was nothing but confusion…

Anna's viewpoint, 1st person

NOTE: Italics are thoughts, 'blah blah blah' are things said, and "yada yada yada" are quotes. Normal talk, unless otherwise mentioned, is description of what is going on.

_I'm worried about this. I heard about the rogue AI, and what happens if it has an instant kill attack? I've never died before due to the reality-bending hacks Lazarus gave me, but they're__ not perfect! And I just don't wanna die… Wait, I have a bad feeling about this floor tile. I'm going to tell them. _'Matt, shouldn't we go around here? My gut tells me this is a really bad idea.' _He refused? Oh well, I'll leave him a note that says that if__ I die, it's his fault! Wait... Aw, GODCAT, what IS that thing?_ I then had a sudden urge to jump in in the form of a thought; _Jump in, my daughter, and realize who you really are._ Back to my thoughts. _What does that mean? I know who I am, I'm a ranger from__ Greenwood Village! I remember my mother letting me hold the Greenwood Jewel when I was 2! Wait… No one remembers stuff from when they were 2! Might as well_…

And then she jumped in in the idiotic fashion only she could do.

_Urrgh… Where am I? A containment cell? A device built to suck the magic out of me? No… Backward writing! Perfect! It's too easy for me to read this! Wait… That thought… I've always had a funny feeling that Matt, Natalie, Lance and__ I may be distantly related. Could this be it? Could I find my true parents? Anyway, what does this say? Hmm… Okay, it says here, System Error! System Error! Shutting down 'Project EBF' permanently. Preparing to terminate immersion of subjects 1, 2, and 4.__ Subject 5's pod has undergone a serious system error. Deactivating coma-inducing electromagnets now. Wait, coma-inducing electromagnets? The guy who put me in here wanted to knock me out for years? No, there's more… My daughter, attach the second helmet a__nd learn who your real parents are. Learn your real history, tragic it may be. Do it for me. Wow… Should I, or should I not? Wait, that's Lance! Better try to get out of here by force before I try the helmet…_

Matt's viewpoint, 1st person

NOTE: Same formatting and quotes as the Anna section!

_Heh! Finally, we can get some real loot! NO NOT THE SPORK! How the heck did a Spork get onto that chest? Wait, Anna's yelling something about the floor tile there. _'Anna, it's fine! Just go on!' _Still, Lazarus didn't jus__t give Anna those hacks, he also gave me those hacks! Still, even though I've died many times, Anna hasn't. I'm worried for her health. I better get more coffee next time I'm at the store! And for NoLegs too. Hey… What in Godcat's name is that monstrosity?__ And WHY is Anna looking like she's going to jump in? Hey, why is she now? Oh GODCAT, what is she thinking?!_

This was followed by an explosion of light transporting Matt into the real world.

_Wow…. What happened? Is this a prison cell? No, __too fancy… Hey, what OS is that HUD running, Win 95? It looks horrible! Wait, coma electromagnets? I'm pretty sure a coma is when you go to sleep and wake up months later. Wait, what's this? "Go forth, my son, and find the truth. You, Matt Roszak, shall be__come the super soldier we hoped for. Put on the other helmet, and it will explain everything." What, does this guy think I'm that much of an idiot? No way! I better get out first…_

Natalie's viewpoint, 1st person. Note it's incomplete.

NOTE: Again, same formatting and quotes!

_Not again! Matt managed to get us all into the danger room, and now I'm going to die of cardiac hypertension! At least I have those awesome hacks Lazarus gave me. Still, death is not a cool experience, and Anna has a morbid fear of it. I've died at least 200 times, and Lance has spent at least 2 trillion bucks on coffee for reviving us. Wait… Anna's fighting something, but I can't make it out. Wait, what the heck is that thing?! ARRGH…_

There was an explosion of light, and everything went black.

_Ugh… What just happened? And why am I restrained? HELP! I'm going to scream if someone doesn't get me out now! Wait… What's that? I can barely read it! No, it says Error: 0xE004. Contact system administrator. Now resetting __all systems to time of manufacture. Natz, try the reset button if it doesn't work. Wait, Natz? That guy knows my name! That's plain freaky! What's this though… It says "Memory restore system. Assigned to Subject 2, codename Natalie." Subject? Am I an exper__iment or something? This freaks me out. I need to talk to Anna about this. But how do I get out… Oh, wait! It's as easy as pie! But why does this slot say "Insert pie to unlock pod." That's weird, unless… They know I'm a Red Mage! That explains it! Only a __Red Mage could conjure PIE and then move it INTO the slot! Well, I guess it's time to go!_

Lance's viewpoint, 1st person. May be incomplete.

_Wow, Matt has some wild ideas! Still, my old friend Lazarus did give us those hacks! And they really work! And I __may be a gun freak, but this does help a lot. After all, I have a gunblade and a Shadow Blaster! Hey, what's Anna doing? She's yelling about something up ahead. Huh, why is she yelling about a stupid floor tile! Still, next thing I know Godcat is going to __help us. Wait, why is Anna fighting something? I thought we had emptied the factory! Wait, why is there a huge ball of energy where it was? Oh no… _

The explosion enveloped Lance, and everything went white.

_Nnh… What just happened? And why the heck am I stuck in a containment cell? I've got to get to my gunblade! RRRGH! I can't reach, darn it! Wait, error messages! Wait, this is what it says: Serious error! Now restarting all systems! Oh, and Lance, if you __can see this, the Nazis are trying to kill us. They may have killed me. Hook up the second helmet to regain your memory, and then the pod will unlock. Good luck… my son. What's that supposed to mean, my son? Nazis? A serious error? Wish Natalie was here. W__ait, this needs you to shoot it to open the door! Perfect! Here we go!_

And they came out simultaneously, radiating an aura of power in this new world. Yet the aura was not appreciated, since they came out of their failing pods only to enter an empty laboratory, full of the ghosts of the fallen scientists as they called to the four heroes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
